Swords and Fists
by Tanith's crazy twin
Summary: SPOILERS for dying of the light. What if Ghastly used the earth power. So he had a chance of seeing Tanith again. Major Ganith. Rated T for swearing.
1. Better to have loved and lost

**AN: Yea so I just realised if Ghastly had used the earth power he would be alive. Yes I added in an OC check out my other story Cessair Adeline Nina Amor for more about her. I got this idea from 'More than a pretty face' who was doing Ganith before it was in the books. Sanguine is alive because I need someone Tanith can beet up. Kenspecle is also alive because I'm still in denial.**

Tanith missed him she missed so much. She looked at the stone statue Ghastly. When Ravel had betrayed them, seeing Shudder die he had used the earth power. So once again he was a statue in Kenspecle's lab area thingy, Tanith didn't know the name but she didn't care. All she cared about was the statue inside. It had been ten years since it had happen and she had lost a great deal of hope of him coming back.

Tanith sighed. "Please come back. I miss you. I miss you so much. I'm remnant free now. You're missed so much. We still need to have the steak you promised me."

"Please come back. Please." Tanith stroked his stone cold cheek.

She started to cry. "I…I love you. Please come back to me."

"Tanith can I come in?" Cessair asked.

"Sure. But don't you dare say it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all."

"I wasn't going to." Cessair sat down next to Tanith. "I have been though what you are going though you know. The only difference is the people I miss have no chance of coming back."

"Are you calling me a cry baby?"

"No. I have been called cry baby and I know how much it hurts. I also know how hard it is missing someone. So I'm not going to insult you or try and make you feel like you're over reacting. I'm just going to be a shoulder to cry on and be the understanding friend I had for half of the time I was morning. And between you and me the better to have loved and lost thing is bullshit."

"Thanks. But the fact that he might not come back before everyone's dead doesn't help."

"I know it doesn't. Do you want a hug?" Cessair asked kindly.

"Yes." Tanith said meekly. So Cessair gave Tanith a hug. "Thanks I needed that."

"You're welcome. Now I have to go, Kenspecle will have a fit if he finds me out of bed. Do you want to come with me to you know take your mind off him?" Cessair offered.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay here."

"Do you want me to ask Kenspecle to arrange a permeant room here for you?" She joked. Tanith smiled slightly.

"No thanks. Bye."

"Bye." With that Cessair walked out of the room.

"O Ghastly I miss you. So, so much. Please come back please." Then Tanith kissed his cold hard lips. Then she withdrew and sigh.

"I guess I'll leave now." Tanith walked out crying.


	2. Kissing stone must be like kissing bone

**AN: I don't even care if no one reads this it was so much fun to write. Thanks Skyla for the review it made my day.**

Tanith was almost out when Sanguine sprang from the wall.

"Why are you here Sanguine?" She growled.

"To see you honey."

"You've seen me now go away."

"I can't do that. You're coming with me"

"We'll see about that."

Tanith lunged at Sanguine trying to knock the razor out of his hand but he was too fast and one thing lead to another. Then Sanguine was pinning Tanith against the wall then he kissed her. Tanith screamed against it.

Ghastly woke up with a strange tingling on his lips. He was in the same place as he woke up last time. _I have to find Skulduggery._ So he took off towards the exit then he saw something that made him stop dead. Tanith and Sanguine kissing. He ran at them and punched Sanguine so hard he went sprawling. Tanith leapt away trying to find her sword but Ghastly found it first.

"Give Tanith back now." He demanded at the remnant he thought was still possessing her.

"Ghastly." She didn't sound scared she sounded surprised and relived.

"Give Tanith back"

"O Ghastly. You missed so much. I'm me now."

"How do I know you're not just trying to trick me?" The idea of Tanith being remnant free was incredible, too go to be true.

Tanith sighed. "There's no way of proving it to you. There's no way to prove I'm remnant free."

"How did you become remnant free?" He was starting to believe her.

"Darquesse took the remnant from me because she needed its memories."

"Darquesse has been unleased!?"

"Not anymore. A bunch of sensitives tricked her into believing she destroyed the whole universe so she opened up a portal to the faceless ones dimension."

"How long was I gone?"

"Ten years."

"Wow."

"It was a lot longer than last time."

"What did I miss?" Ghastly helped Tanith up.

"Lots." Then she hugged him. "It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to have you back too."

Then Tanith kissed him when Ghastly didn't kiss back she was going to pull away but Ghastly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer kissing back. They didn't realise Sanguine getting to his feet or him grabbing his razor. Ghastly only realised when he heard Sanguine say.

"She's mine ugly" Sanguine sung his razor and would have killed Ghastly if it didn't bounce off an invisible force.

"What the hell." Sanguine muttered.

"Name's Cessair. Now get the fuck away from my friends." Cessair emerged from the shadows. Tanith smiled she knew what was coming next, the males however were clueless.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanguine growled.

"Are you deaf? I am Cessair Adeline Nina Amor, and I'll say it once more get the fuck away from my friends."

"Do I know you?" Ghastly asked.

"No. But I know you and any friends of Tanith are friends of mine."

_She has really changed for the better. _Tanith thought. By this time Sanguine had not moved away. So Cessair slammed him into the wall using the air.

"So you're an elemental?" Ghastly asked.

Cessair smiled. "Nope."

"So what are you?"

"Unique."

Sanguine diapered into the ground.

"I don't think so." Cessair borrowed after him.

Ghastly looked dumbstruck. Tanith just smiled.

A few seconds later Cessair and Sanguine emerged. Sanguine had a split lip and his arm was broken. On top of that Cessair had him in a head lock.

"Nobody tries to kill my friends and gets away with it." Cessair growled

"Hey. I was just taking back my lady."

"When you kiss a girl and they scream against it take that as a hint that she doesn't like you."

Then she punched him so hard he was knocked unconscious.

"You saw that?" Tanith asked.

"Yep. I was about to intervene then I saw Ghastly barrelling towards you so I thought he could have the honour."

"How did you know it was me?"

Cessair smiled and tapped her nose. "I know things."

"What the?" Ghastly muttered under his breath.

"Did you know Ghastly was going to wake up?" Tanith demanded.

"Kinda. I knew he was going to wake up with you nearby and I knew he was going to get you out of a tough citation but I didn't know when. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up then him not wake up for ages."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Kenspecle shouted after he rounded the corner to see the interesting sight.

"Ummm."

"Urrrrr."

"Aaaaaa"

Cessair looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar while Ghastly and Tanith blushed like mad.

"Kenspecle, I'll explain." Cessair said.

Tanith mouthed thank you to her. Cessair mouthed a: you owe me back, than started flowing Kenspecle back to her room. Just as she was about to round the corner Cessair looked back at Tanith and said:

"Kissing stone must be a lot like bone. I guess you and Val can compare." Then she smiled and walked off.

_How did she know? Damn I hate her sometimes. _Tanith thought

"What was that about?" Ghastly asked.

"I have no idea." Tanith lied looking at the ground to hide her blush.

"Any way where were we?" Ghastly lifted Tanith's chin so she was looking at him. Then he did what he had been longing to do for ages and kissed her.

**AN: When I said I needed Sanguine alive so Tanith could beat him up I actually wanted him alive so Ghastly could beat the crap out of him. Hope you liked it. I love Cessair she is so much fun to write. Please review.**


	3. Awkward

Tanith and Ghastly broke apart panting.

"Maybe we should go see how Cessair's dealing with Kenspecle and his wrath." Tanith suggested.

"Ok I just need to do one thing."

"What's that?"

Ghastly kicked Sanguine in the stomach then in the head.

"Done?"

Ghastly kicked him in the groin. "Done."

The walked into Cessair's room to find all the Dead men already there.

"Hey." Ghastly murmured feeling awkward.

"Is what horses eat." Cessair chimed.

Tanith smiled at Ghastly's confused expression. "You lean not to say hay or what's up around her unless you want to get silly comments like that."

"What's up?" Ghastly repeated

"The roof." Cessair commented.

"It's good to have you back old friend." Skulduggery shook his hand and then bear hugged him.

"It's good to be back. Wait what happened to Ravel?"

"He was tossed into the accelerator by a certain skeleton. Not mentioning any names." Valkyrie said. "Great to have you back Ghastly." Then Valkyrie hugged him.

"Nice to see you again." Dexter bear hugged him.

Saracen sighed. "I wish I had known then you wouldn't have had to use the earth power and Anton would still be alive."

"I'm here now and you can't change the past." Then yet another bear hug.

"So who's going to fill him in on what's happened." Cessair smiled.

"How are you and what the hell is your discipline?" Ghastly asked Cess.

"My name is Cessair Adeline Nina Amor and can someone else explain my magic I'm sick of doing it."

"Your taken name is Cessair tell Ghastly your given name." Skulduggery said.

Cessair raised an eyebrow but she looked at Ghastly and answered anyway. "My given name is Alexandra Alcina Adir."

Ghastly's eyes widened. "I thought you were dead."

Cessair fiddled with the locket around her neck. "I was lucky I guess. My parents not so much." She trailed off.

"Shame. Ash was a great man. As was Lily."

"You knew my parents?" She asked softly, tears threatening to fall.

The rest of the dead men sifted nervously. Sure Kenspecle's wraith was bad but Cessair's was much worse.

"You didn't tell her." Ghastly asked softly.

"You all knew my parents!" Cessair said raising her voice.

"Urrrrrr."

"Ummmmmmmmm"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Ghastly it's great to see you again but Saracen, Dexter and I have to go." With that they ran out the door.

Cessair smiled. "The great Skulduggery Pleasant scared by a young girl."

"You're not mad?" Ghastly questioned.

"I am. I'm actually fuming but I'm good at hiding it."

"Good because for a second I thought an alien had taken over my sister." Valkyrie laughed.

Ghastly raised an eyebrow. _So Valkyrie concedes Cessair her sister?_

"Well you and Tanith have a lot of making up to do or should I say making out but any way me and Val will leave." Cessair climbed out of the bed.

"You are going nowhere." Kenspecle said sternly

"Kenspecle, I'm fine, I've recovered. I'm okay." Cessair wined

"I just have to do one last test."

"Fine" She huffed

"Why are you here anyway?" Ghastly asked

"I passed out."

"You fainted" Valkyrie teased.

"Passed out!"

"Fainted"

"Passed out!"

"Fainted"

"Passed out!"

"Fainted"

"I didn't faint I passed out because I was physically exhausted so I passed out."

"Keep telling yourself that." Valkyrie smiled.

Cessair rolled her eyes.

"Now you're finished arguing. Cessair summon a flame."

Cessair rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

When Kenspecle was finished the test Cessair got changed.

"Nice get up." Ghastly commented

"Thanks. They aren't the best tailored cloths I've seen."

"Why don't you were them instead."

"Because Val is."

Ghastly looked to see that Valkyrie was wearing the outfit he had made for her. Ghastly smiled.

"So Val and I will leave you two." With that Cessair pushed Valkyrie out the door.

"Soooooo do you want to have that steak you promised me?" Tanith asked awkwardly.

"Yea… Sounds great." Ghastly replied equally awkward.

**AN: Sorry it took so long and for the lack of Ganith in this Chp next one is the date so that means lots of awkward Ganith because if you had been a statue for ten years and the person you loved had been possessed for three years before you became stone you would be awkward as well.**


	4. Dinner

**AN: I was originally going to do what happened during dinner but I liked this idea better. The italics are them both singing.**

They went to Tanith's apartment and Ghastly started cooking the steak while Tanith set the table.

The dinner conversation was mainly catching up on events that they had missed. When dinner was over there was an awkward silence not being able to handle the silence Tanith put on the radio while Ghastly started washing up. A thousand years started playing and it matched so Tanith started singing:

"Heart beats fast. Colours and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I am afraid. To fall. But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer." Tanith took a step towards Ghastly. "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

Ghastly stopped doing the dishes and realised what was playing. He looked at Tanith who was absolutely gorges standing there he didn't know what to say or how to say it so he continued the song. "Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what is standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer." Ghastly stepped towards Tanith. "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time as brought your heart to me."

_"__I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more." _They both walked towards each other until they were only a few steps away. _"One step closer. One step closer."_

Now they were so close their noses were almost touching. _"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time as brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more." _

"I can't believe you waited ten years for me."

"For you I'd wait a million."

**AN: It is cheesy I know but I just couldn't resist.**


	5. Be mine

"I love you."

"Oh Ghastly. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too." Tanith closed the gap kissing Ghastly. Ghastly lifted her towards the couch not wanting to break the kiss. They broke of panting.

"It's true you know. I died inside everyday waiting for you." Tanith looked into Ghastly's kind green eyes.

"I did too." Ghastly murmured before kissing Tanith once more. Once again they broke of panting.

"Tanith."

"Yes?"

"Be mine."

Tanith smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

**AN: Another short and sweet one. (Hopefully.) I might not be updating much for a while because homework is cruel. So are teachers making me memorise an Australian poem (I HATE YOU WHOEVER MAKES HOMEWORK. YOU SUCK.) I love Ghastly and would never kill him off so I'm not Derek Landy and don't own Skulduggery Pleasant.**


End file.
